ABSTRACT-Scientific Core Mass spectrometer (MS)-based proteomic approaches are playing an increasingly important role in neuroscience research. However, methods and instrumentation for MS are evolving extremely rapidly thus the ability to evaluate, then selectively adopt and implement new methods and technologies is critical. Most laboratories lack the equipment and expertise to do this, thus the Scientific Core will provide cost-effective and cutting-edge proteomics capabilities to NINDS-supported laboratories at Rutgers University. Part of this service will be to provide access to two newly-acquired Thermo Q Exactive Hybrid Quadrupole-Orbitrap MSs. This is a high-sensitivity/resolution, high-throughput instrument that will be extremely important for neuroscience research with excellent capabilities in protein identification and quantitation, analysis of post-translational modification and biomarker discovery and validation. Even with university-wide subsidies in the existing Cores, MS is expensive and financial factors are a deterrent from optimum utilization of this powerful technology. For example, investigators frequently economize at the expense of optimal experimental design (e.g., analysis of proper controls) and many large scale MS studies specifically required in neuroscience (e.g., biomarker identification) are prohibitive for individual researchers. A key goal of this proposal is to alleviate this restriction for NINDS-sponsored researchers. The two Co-PI's, Drs. Hong Li and Peter Lobel, are experienced proteomics researchers. As such, they and their respective groups will fulfill a critical role for the Scientific Core in providing input into experimental design and execution that will be key to success of proteomics-based neuroscience studies. One aspect of this will lie in the development of proteomic technologies that are customized for neuroscience research. Finally, analysis of MS data, in particular ascertaining the significance of changes in protein expression or post- translational modification in quantitative experiments, is challenging thus another key role of the Scientific Core will be the contributions of biostatisticians and bioinformaticians with experience in analyzing MS data, in the analysis of NINDS-supported projects. Finally, increased access to advanced proteomics technology will enhance the research programs of individual investigators but will also promote interaction between laboratories. One important area of collaboration that will be facilitated by the MSCINR will be between basic and clinical researchers in the design and implementation of biomarker studies for multiple sclerosis, Alzheimer's and Parkinson's disease and other neurological diseases.